Soaked
by Takianna
Summary: Two people discover the little things in life.


**Soaked**

Anakin had coming running into her room, barefoot and wet from head to toe. His feet padding across the marble floor as he approached her bed. They hadn't been back to Naboo long, but Anakin had started making himself at home right away. He didn't seem to think that he needed to knock to enter her room in the middle of the night, although she would have liked some warning.

Past the sheer curtains of the doors which lead to the balcony, Padme saw the lightning flash outside and light up the night. Now she knew what he was so excited about. It was raining. She now heard the drops pinging against the glass singing a lullaby to those who found themselves sleeping through the rain.

Sitting up in her bed, she wrapped the covers around her body, to give herself at least a little bit of privacy from his continually prying eyes. The smile that lit his face was contagious and she found herself smiling back at him as he plopped on the end of her bed, in his rain soaked clothes getting her bed clothes damp from the sleep pants he wore. His nose dripped from the tip and down onto his chest.

"C'mon," he said laughing. "Come out with me for a minute."

Anakin pushed the hair plastered to his forehead out of his face, making them stand straight up, and took her hand. Smiling, she nodded her head in the affirmative and rose from the bed. The shear fabric of her white nightgown clung to her body and Padme became self conscious of how she looked. She reached for the plush robe she always wore, but Anakin stopped her hand from grabbing it.

"It's not cold out, you'll be fine," he said tugging her towards the glass doors like a child heading for a playground trying to be the first at the swings. Pushing them open, the wind blew the curtains into billowing sails which fluttered past her face, touching her skin with their softness. She could smell the damp earth outside and when the scent finally flooded into the room she took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony.

The marble was slick and cold under her bare feet and the rain poured from the sky in tremendous sheets. Moving timidly at first, Padme continued out to the railing of the balcony and leaned her hands on it. She felt it soaking into every pore in her skin, making goosebumps rise on her exposed arms. The nightgown she wore became a translucent second skin and it clung to her curves. Padme held her hands up and felt the rain kissing them as it fell against her outstretched palms.

Looking over at where Anakin stood, she smiled as he stood, hands behind his back, face turned upward and letting the water pour over his skin. It was hard to remember that he came from a world where there was no water, except the kind you farmed for and that rain was an exceptional sight to him, even now. Through the pleasure he took in feeling the rain, she felt a new joy rise in her chest as she shared the moment with him.

She had lived where the water was plentiful and the green meadows grew lushly. He had been from a desert planet where nothing grew. They were opposites in every sense of the word. As she watched him now, it amazed her to think just years ago he had been that small boy who had won a podrace so that she could return to Naboo. She really did owe him everything. Sometimes it was hard to remember the importance he had in her life, even before now, before he had admitted his feelings to her.

Anakin laughed loudly as the water continued to run down his face and soak him thoroughly. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She lowered her hands and wrapped the fingers of one hand around the hand on her waist. Anakin shook his head wildly and the water sprayed in little droplets from his hair. She laughed and ducked to avoid some of the water getting in her eyes.

They were carefree. The rain, which washed away all the troubles of the Republic and Jedi code, was soothing to them both. Leaning towards him, she rested her head on his rain soaked chest, closed her eyes and just listened. Listened to the rhythm of the world and his heart.


End file.
